10 Plus A Vampire
by CrimsonFucker4455
Summary: What if Tsukune got the Omnitrix instead of Ben? What would happen? Would the watch change him? AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU BITING ME MOKA!
1. Chapter 1

**10 + A Vampire**

 **AN: Well, I never saw this coming. I just watched the entire Ben 10 series, not anything after the first series though. I got the idea in my head and though, "What if Tsukune had the Omnitrix?" I know it has been done before, at least once, but I want to throw my hat into the mix. So this chapter will be a bit of a Character Bio of the cast. The next chapter will be the start of the story. Hopefully you'll all enjoy and I'll see you later, PEACE!**

 **MAIN CAST:**

 **Tsukune Aono**

 **Age: 15**

 **Personality: Tsukune was a carefree fun loving boy until he found the Omnitrix, now infused with it, he can change into around ten different aliens. Each different alien is a part of his subconscious. His cousin Kyoko was with him when he found the Omnitrix and has tried to help him train with his different forms. Is loyal to his close friends to an almost blinding extent, unless you get on his bad side, then you are an enemy.**

 **Appearance (Casual): He wears a dark red jacket with a yin and yang symbol on the back, a pair of jeans, combat boots, and a black tank top.**

 **Appearance (School): Traditional Yokai Academy Blazer, but with the arms ripped off, the school styled brown pants, dress shoes, and tie.**

 **Hair: Chocolate Brown**

 **Eyes: Chocolate Brown**

 **History: He found the Omnitrix when Kyoko was dragging him along a path to a "Legendary" Private Hot springs. They saw the Omnitrix pod land in a more dense part of the forest and decided to check it out, more like Kyoko dragged Tsukune along for the ride. As soon as the Omnitrix clamped onto his right wrist, it activated causing Vilgax's attack drones to find them. Tsukune was Ben's Diamondhead when he transformed and inadvertently took them all down. He took down a good chunk of villainous criminals, even some super villains during his summer. Though when he met Vilgax, he ended up almost dying at his hands and almost lost the Omnitrix. Since Vilgax's disappearance, Tsukune has been training just in case he ever does come back.**

 **Hobbies: Cooking, Reading, Training, and Studying.**

 **Tsukune's Omnitrix: The same as Ben's in the original series, though he figured out the master control fairly quickly and can change on command.**

 **Aliens Tsukune has access to: Shōbō-shi (Heatblast), Buraddohaundo (Wildmutt), Bureinyakku (Grey Matter), Kurisutaruburēdo (Diamondhead), Supīdosutā (XLR8), Tankā (Four Arms), Batāfurei (Stinkfly), Rippāfisshu (Ripjaws), Upgrade (Same as the original show), Supirittoanto (Ghostfreak), Shotto o yaburu (Cannonbolt), Kano ko (Wildvine), U~isshuauto (Blitzwolfer), Sandorappu (Snare-oh), Denki-teki sesshoku (Frankenstrike), Maruchimiru (Ditto).**

 **Monsters Tsukune will have access to: Vampire, Succubus/Incubus, Snow Woman/Snow Man, Oni, Dragon, Yoko Kitsune.**

 **Outer Moka Akashiya**

 **Age: 14**

 **Personality: An innocent, sweet vampire girl who was saved by Tsukune in his alien form from Vilgax's attack drones. She gained a bit of a crush on the hero who saved her, which was Supīdosutā at the time. She tailed Tsukune's form to Vilgax's personal ship and saw him take down the entire ship, which not only impressed her outer side, it also impressed her inner side. She wears a Rosary that keeps her inner self in check, it doesn't help that her inner self talks to her whenever she feels like.**

 **Appearance (Casual): She wears whatever is in her wardrobe and anything that looks cute.**

 **Appearance (School): Traditional Yokai Academy Blazer, Plaid Green skirt, Dress shoes.**

 **Hair: Bubblegum Pink**

 **Eyes: Emerald Green**

 **History: Moka was an outcast amongst the other students, just because she believed in Akashi and Yokai. She was alone for the entire time she was at middle school. Then during the summer after her last year of middle school, she went out to the library to do a bit of studying, only to be attacked by robotic drones. Tsukune saved her and she gained a bit of a crush on his alien speed form. Her inner self wanted to know more about this thing and decided to tell her outer self to tail him. She was shocked when she followed him all the way to an alien spacecraft. Moka knew from this point on, they weren't alone in the galaxy.**

 **Hobbies: Studying, Reading**

 **Inner Moka**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Personality: A prideful vampire princess who doesn't take shit from anyone. She has been trained from birth for combat. Though she is headstrong, she knows her weaknesses and will use her strength to take down an enemy. She told her outer self to follow the hero who saved them and they found the ship, which shocked Moka. Then they saw the alien speed away from the ship, just as it blew up.**

 **Appearance (Casual): Anything that suits her classy and sassy nature.**

 **Appearance (School): Traditional Yokai academy Blazer that has a few buttons popped open to show a good bit of cleavage, same skirt yet a bit tighter, same shoes.**

 **Hair: Metallic Silver**

 **Eyes: Crimson Red**

 **History: Born an undefined amount of years ago, and born weak. She was destined to die, but her mother gave her a transfusion of her blood to save her life. She lived in their castle for the beginning of her childhood, only for some unforeseen event to change her life forever. She was sealed inside the Rosary and was sent to the human world with her memories sealed and locked away.**

 **Kurumu Kurono**

 **Age: 14**

 **Personality: Stubborn, yet kind. Dumb, yet intelligent. Whorish, yet cute. These are all sets of words that fit Miss Kurono to a tee. She would do anything for friends and family should the need arise. Born as a Succubus, she does anything for her destined one to see him/her happy.**

 **Appearance (Casual and School): Wears a yellow blouse, a miniskirt, heeled shoes, and a hair tie to keep her hair in a ponytail.**

 **Hair: Teal Blue**

 **Eyes: Royal Purple**

 **History: Born as one of the few Succubi children, her mission is to repopulate the entire Succubi race, yeah, no pressure or anything. Her mother taught her everything she needs to know on how to seduce a male, yet hasn't done anything with it yet.**

 **Hobbies: Cooking sweets, Thinking of new ways to seduce Tsukune**

 **Yukari Sendou**

 **Age: 11**

 **Personality: Childish, Perverted, Genius, and Shameless. Four words that could sum up Yukari. She is a witch who found her way into Yokai Academy, yet she isn't welcomed openly. Since she is a witch, she is considered a border-being, Half Yokai, Half Human. She isn't welcome in neither the human world, nor the Yokai world.**

 **Appearance (Casual and School): She always wears a pointed witch hat, Brown cloak, knee high pink socks, Dress shoes and the Yokai Academy middle school skirt.**

 **Hair: Coffee Brown**

 **Eyes: Coffee Brown**

 **History: A Genius child Witch who isn't liked by anyone except for her friends and family. She hides herself in pranks and tricks to get attention. She just wanted to be noticed by anyone, and attention she got. An alien thug held Yukari hostage until Tsukune in his Bureinyakku form saved her. This got Yukari interested in aliens and she decided to do a bit of research on them.**

 **Hobbies: Pranks, Magic, Alchemy**

 **Mizore Shirayuki**

 **Age: 14**

 **Personality: Kind of cold to anyone she doesn't know. Caring to those she cares about, and is a bit of a stalker. Always carries around special lollipops that keep her body from getting too hot.**

 **Appearance (Casual and School): Wears a thin white jacket with purple sleeves, a purple tank top, striped knee high socks, the Yokai Academy Skirt, White dress shoes, wears a belt on her upper right leg.**

 **Hair: Purple**

 **Eyes: Sapphire Blue**

 **History: Like Kurumu, she is one of the few Yuki-Onna children left in the country. She has been destined to save the entire Yuki-Onna race, though she is on a bit of a time crunch, unlike Kurumu. She has to bear a child before the age of 16 or she will end up becoming infertile and unable to bear any children.**

 **Hobbies: Stalking, Spy work, working on and with Firearms.**

 **Minor Characters**

 **Ginei Morioka: Perverted upperclassman**

 **Shizuka Nekonome: Cat teacher**

 **Kyoko Aono: Cousin to Tsukune**

 **Kasumi Aono: Mother to Tsukune**

 **Tsurara Shirayuki: Mother to Mizore**

 **Ageha Kurono: Mother to Kurumu**

 **Crimson: Well, that about does it, done with the Bio, I will be going on with the next chapter soon-ish. I have to work on college and my other stories too, so expect a few updates here and there. This has been CrimsonFucker4455 with 10 + A Vampire, PEACE!**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**


	2. Announcement

**10 + A Vampire Announcement**

 **Crimson: *Sighs* So much to do today, hey all, this is my announcement for 10 + A Vampire, I am not stopping it, I am just placing it on hold for now, nothing too drastic, I'm just trying to find where to go for right now in this fic, I'd rather not fly by the seat of my pants so to speak. This might take a few weeks, it could take a few months, I cannot say how long this will take, please be patient with me, I am not killing this story, it is just being put to sleep for a bit. Hope you all can understand, thanks guys.**


End file.
